reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Eds Adventures of The Three Musketeers
The Eds Adventures of The Three Muskeeters is the sixth film of The Eds Adventures series. Plot The movie opens with Troubadour, a French-speaking turtle who loves songs, reminding a television-show narrator that he had promised Troubadour one of his songs would be used in the show that day. The narrator silently breaks his promise and walks away from Troubadour. He does not look where he is going and falls in a hole in the floor as the show is about to begin. Consequently, Troubadour is ushered in to tell the audience the story at the last minute, and he chooses his comic book of The Eds Adventures of The Three Musketeers. "Our story begins in the gutter", he says, where Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Mickey's dog Pluto are street urchins, who, while being robbed by masked bandits (played by the Beagle Boys) and are saved by the Royal Musketeers, Athos, Aramis, Porthos and d'Artagnan. Afterward, Athos gives his hat to Mickey as a souvenir. The urchins are inspired to be great musketeers some day. Years later, the three are working as janitors in the palace, still dreaming of becoming musketeers, where they meet The Eds, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, Zuko, Jimmy Kudo, Ling, Chin Po and Yao, and Peter Pan, but despite their flaws: Donald is a "coward" (who turns into a chicken whenever he is frightened), Goofy is a "doofus", and Mickey is "just too small", according to Captain Pete of the Royal Musketeers. This leaves the fifteen downhearted. Meanwhile, Minnie Mouse, princess of France, and her lady-in-waiting, Daisy Duck, are in a palace discussing Minnie's obsession with finding her "one true love". Daisy says that she must marry someone who is of royal blood, and Minnie insists that she cannot marry someone she does not love. Minnie says she will know that he is "the one" when he makes her laugh. Minnie then takes a walk in the palace garden and barely escapes with her life when the Beagle Boys attempt to drop a safe on her. The Beagles run to tell their bosses, Captain Pete and Doctor Blowhole, that they were not successful in dropping the safe on Minnie. Pete gets upset, because the assignment was to kidnap the princess and keep her "safe" before the musical The Pirates of Paris, which is when he plans to take over the kingdom. (This is accompanied by a running gag: whenever Pete or Blowhole say "...before the opera" or "...at the opera" or "...the opera. It's tomorrow night", a poster of the opera is shown, and an operatic voice sings.) Just then, Pete and Blowhole's lieutenant, Clarabelle Cow, tells Pete that Princess Minnie requests his presence. Pete goes to the princess, who tells him that she wants musketeer bodyguards. Pete, knowing that skilled musketeers would jeopardize his kidnap plans, appoints Mickey, Donald, Goofy, The Eds, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, Zuko, Jimmy Kudo, Ling, Chin Po, Yao and Peter Pan to protect her. When the fifteen "musketeers" meet Princess Minnie, she instantly falls in love with Mickey. The boys are so caught up wanting to make a good first impression that when Daisy comes in with a tray of cheese for Minnie and they see the accompanying knife, they tackle Daisy, thinking her a villain. While Minnie and Daisy, protected by Mickey, Donald, Goofy, The Eds and the others go on a journey, they are ambushed by the Beagle Boys and Blowhole (which Jimmy Kudo encounters). Donald hides and is eventually thrown off the carriage, and Goofy with the others are easily defeated, leaving Mickey and The Eds to fight the intruders. Mickey, The Eds and the others are also defeated, leaving the fifteen heroes stranded. Mickey encourages his friends not to lose hope and they rush to rescue Minnie and Daisy (with some help from Luke Skywalker). At the entrance to a tall tower, Peter Pan tells his fellow musketeers to stand back so he can break down the door, but Mickey opens it before he can stop, which sends The Eds rolling past the Beagle Boys and out of the tower. Outside, The Eds bounce off a tree, get kicked by a cow and is thrown by a windmill back into the tower, and goes rolling past the Beagle Boys again. When Mickey, The Eds, Peter Pan and Goofy are trapped with the Beagle Boys, Peter Pan gets the idea to do the same thing again with Mickey, The Eds and Goofy and they manage to knock the Beagles and Blowhole out of the tower and rescue Minnie and Daisy. After Mickey unties Minnie and makes her laugh, the two fall in love. Pete and Blowhole are furious that the Beagle Boys and Blowhole failed in their task and realizes that the fifteen protagonists are more of a threat than he originally anticipated. While on night duty, Goofy and Peter Pan are lured away from the palace by Clarabelle. The Beagle Boys and Blowhole appear before Donald, Zuko, and Jimmy Kudo, capture him, and try to do away with him, but they escape and tell the whole story to Mickey, The Eds, Luke and Shenzi, Banzai and Ed before running off, leaving Mickey and The Eds with Luke and the Hyena trio by themselves. Mickey, The Eds, Luke and Shenzi, Banzai and Ed is then captured by Pete, who chains them up in a dungeon in the Mont Saint-Michels Dungeon that will flood when the tide comes in. Meanwhile, Clarabelle is about to throw a chained up Goofy and Peter Pan to their death off a bridge. Goofy flirts with her, and wins her heart with his "numbskull charm". She pulls him and Peter Pan up and they kiss. The three plummet towards the river, but land on Donald, Zuko and Jimmy Kudo's boat instead. Goofy, Peter Pan and Ling, Chin Po and Yao try to convince Donald, Zuko and Jimmy Kudo that they have to save Mickey, The Eds, Luke and the Hyena trio but they are too scared to try. An insulting song by Troubadour, however, makes them change their mind and they rescue their friend just in time. Outside the Paris Opéra, Minnie is captured by the Beagle Boys and Blowhole and the smallest one poses as her, announcing to the public that she is handing the crown over to a gleeful Pete. Mickey, The Eds, Zuko, Jimmy Kudo, Luke, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, Donald, Peter Pan and Goofy arrive and battle Pete onstage, finally defeating him and saving the Princess. Mickey and Minnie finally declare their love for one another, as do the others. Mickey, Donald and Goofy are dubbed royal musketeers. As for The Eds, they return to Hollywood with Peter Pan to check on Tiff, Tuff and Kirby. Characters Atlantean Alliance *The Eds *Mickey *Donald *Goofy *Troubadour *Luke Skywalker *R2-D2 (cameo) *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed *Zuko *Jimmy Kudo *Peter Pan *Clarabelle (reformed) *Tiff and Tuff (metioned) *Kirby (metioned) The Horde *Pete *Dr. Blowhole *Beagle Boys *Clarabelle (once) Category:The Eds Adventures (film series)